SpaceMunks
by Lulu308
Summary: What happens when a pair of chipmunks decide to build a space ship? Trouble! Adventure/Humor/Romance story
1. A secret project

**Hi everybody ! This story is co-written with MunkyRob and Kiboy ! You should check out their stories !**

* * *

In an ordinary looking day, all of the chipmunks were in the living room and doing their usual things, except for Ki and Lucas, who went somewhere in the morning. Nobody wanted to kill anybody and was breaking any rules. But something strange was in the air.

Rob was reading a chipmunk sized copybook and noting into another. Luc was doing a same thing. Nobody was surprised; the two geniuses always did this kind of things. But something ( or rather somebody ) missed from the scene.

Chrystal wasn't next to Rob.

Of course Rob knew where his mate was and Luc knew it too.

"Are you sure they'll accept her order?" Luc asked.

"We'll see. But it's more than likely." Rob answered, without even looking up from his notes.

"Fine." He checked his notepad. " So, we've already had enough parts to begin working on the reactor."

"I wouldn't say it. For example we don't have anything to create energy."

"And what about all these appliances in the attic?" It was true, Sevilles had a lot of junk up there.

"Do you think we could use them for that?"

"Most of them are broken, but there should be enough pieces to create something."

"What if we don't want to go faster than light speed? Build just a simple rocket."

"For building the most simple rocket we need a good fuel tank... I think we need some pieces from Dave's car. Also, it's quite old, so I think he'll thank us for getting rid of it." However, he wasn't exactly going to agree as easily as Luc's plan predicted.

"I heard that." Dave said. "And you are really thinking that I'm going to allow you to dismantle my car?"

"Dave come on! You need a new car!"

"No way!"

"But It's OLD!"

"It's not a reason to let you do some crazy experiments with my car!" Luc's fists started to glow.

"Fine, do whatever you want, but I'll suggest you to not enter into the garage." He mumbled while retreating to the kitchen.

"Luc, you should really calm down." Said Rob putting his paw on Luc's shoulder.

"You're right. Let's go back to our work."

"Wait, we forgot the most important thing!" Rob suddenly exclaimed, startling Luc and everybody a little. However the rest just shrugged it off.

"And that is..."

"We need to design the ship before we can do anything."

"Right. How could we forget? But, I'm not good at designing rocket ships."

"Me neither. We need somebody's help."

"I'll be glad to help you." Simon said.

"Wait a second, how long did you spy on us? If my memory's right, you've been reading a book just a second ago."

"I've got interested when you started mentioning... reactors and rocket ships? I'd do anything to visit space!"

"Right, but first we need a designer. Do you think that you can draw a rocket model?"

"I never tried before but I'm sure I can."

"Well then, welcome in the team!"

They quickly shook paws with each other and begun working. Even Jeanette became interested in the project and gave Simon a hand with designing the ship. They worked hard, but with help from Luc and Rob, the rocket ship model was ready in a few hours.

"We've done a good job." Everyone agreed with Simon.

"So, I think we need... more parts than we expected." Added Luc.

"I don't think we will find everything here."

"Let's see... we might have enough cables, but we need more car engines..."

"We also need nuclear fuel. It won't be easy to find."

"Guys, we haven't even started building the rocket yet. We will worry about fuel later. "

"Good point Jeanette." Simon praised, making her blush under her fur. Luckily, nobody noticed.

"Let's begin with gathering the all tools we may need to build this ship. You know, screwdrivers, burners, gas bottles, hamm-"

"Okay, we get it. Find tools. We should have most of them here."

All of them scattered in the house, with a list of things each of them had to find. They brought all the necessary tools to the garage. After an intensive hour of searching, everybody met there. But Luc was missing.

"Anyone knows where's Luc?" Simon asked.

"Sorry for being late, guys! It took me some minutes to gather enough energy to hold it." Replied Luc, sitting on a... huge floating cardboard box. "I think there's almost a kilometer of cables inside! So, where do want me to put it?"

"Without crushing us, you can put it there." Rob replied. "Anyway, where did you find it?"

"In the 'unused things' part of the attic. There's a bunch of boxes such as this one, and even some printed circuit boards."

"Wait a second." Simon said. "Maybe we can build an entire starship, but what's gonna handle the ship itself?"

"If we had a good computer core, it would work." Said Rob taking his chin. "But how will we get or build one?"

Meanwhile, Luc was looking at Dave's old computer.

"This couldn't even handle two programs launched at the same time." He thought. "We need something more powerful. " He said to the others.

Rob stepped to Simon and whispered into his ear.

"Hey Si, as I know you have connections with the NASA. Couldn't they get a... you know... secret prototype?" Simon thought and giggled quietly.

"Guys, I think we have to do another order." He said. "I'm not even sure that would be possible..."

"What are you talking about, Si?" Asked Chrystal, while she approached the group. "Won't a T-72 be enough for our project?"

"Unfortunately, no. We may have firepower, but we haven't any computer power yet."

"So what else do we need?" Asked the black chipette.

"Just let me call some friends. If they're still working on a certain project, we can receive in no time something really powerful." Simon dialed a quite long phone number, then after 10 minutes of intensive conversation, he hung up.

"Guys, I have some good news." He said with a soft smile. "I've just got a computer core."

"How?" Asked Rob with jealous tune.

"It's my secret. Okay?" Rob let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine. But I wanted to make a miracle." He Said. "Never mind. So, when will we get it? "

"Two days." Said Simon. "Until then, we have to build just the frame of the ship."

Chrystal cleared her throat and looked at the boys with a bit angry face.

"Guys, need I remind you, we still haven't any iron, titanium or something else?"

"Right, we can't make anything without these materials. Anyway, I can try to build the Artificial Intelligence of the ship... " Said Luc.

"Don't you think an Artificial Intelligence would be too dangerous?" Asked Rob with a little worry in his voice.

"Well, it will be intelligent enough to handle the ship, but it can't do anything dangerous until we ask it."

"Okay. I trust your talent. Make it so. "

"Alright, see you in two months! Nah, just joking, I need just some practice." He said, cracking his paws.

"Do not kill yourself, please. We need you." Asked Simon. "Rob? You?"

"What?"

"What will you do?"

"Well, I can get the materials we need. I will ask a little help from my second home." He said and looked at Simon like he was going to hurt him.

That was the 'I have a crazy but useful idea' looking of Rob.

"And what's my job?" Asked Chrystal peevishly.

"You honey," Said Rob wrapping his tail around his girlfriend's hip. "can start to bare wires."

"I won't use my claws to do this." Chrystal complained.

Meanwhile, Luc just recognized a small difficulty with his own project. "Guys, there might be a problem with creating the AI." He said. "Here's nothing which could be powerful enough to create it."

Rob took his chin and thought for a while. It was a really annoying problem. But he found the answer.

"What if I get you the best laptop in this world?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Well, if you can." Luc said, with curiosity. Rob brought out his cell phone and dialed a Hungarian number. Somebody in the European country answered.

"Cső! Én vagyok! Rob. Ja. Nem. De figyelj, kéne egy kis szívesség. Akkor mondom: Kéne az a prototípus, amiről beszéltél még régebben. Két nap? Príma. Jövök neked eggyel." He hung up and took his cell phone away.

"Cleared. You will get your computer, Luc. Just you have to wait two days. Happy?"

"More than happy! Amazed!"

"Awesome. But we still have a little, sexy and black problem. Chrystal baby doesn't want to work." Chrystal looked at her boyfriend and frowned.

"Okay smart guy! I'll work. Are you happy" Asked Chrystal and lightly slapped Rob on his left cheek. Rob tapped at the place of the slap. "I'm happy. "

"Do we have another express order or do we have all we need?" Simon asked, looking at the order list."

"I think we have everything to start the work. " Said Robert. "But we have to wait two days. Until then, everybody take a rest. We will work very hard. Understood?"

"Aye, Admiral Courtis!"

"Excellent." Rob finished.

* * *

**Two days later**

All of the ordered things arrived on time and the chipmunks could start the work. But it wasn't as easy as they thought it would be. They were chipmunks and the world was huge for them. They had to get over the problem of the size.

Simon built a chipmunk sized welder and some other machine what they needed.

Also keeping the project in secret from the others ( mainly from Alvin ) was a difficult work. So they decided to empty the attic and take everything up there. It was a very hard work, but they could do it. Dave didn't notice anything because the team worked it out at night, when everybody was sleeping.

So the workstation was made; the machines were made; the materials were there. Everything was perfect. Until the afternoon of the seventeenth work day.

Everything was normal, until Lucas wanted something from Luc. He just ignored him, so Lucas went crazy. While Luc was coding the main processor of the AI, Lucas switched off his computer, just before he could save anything. He looked at him, more than furiously and shouted.

"You know, you have just ruined 12 hours of my work!"

"What could be so important?"

"You don't have anything to do with my project."

"So, it wasn't so bad..."

"IT IS! If you don't go away right now I'm gonna kill you!"

Lucas didn't look like he was scared. He just stood in front of the angry Luc and watched him calmly.

"I'm still here. Where is the killing?" He asked with an annoying smile.

"Don't make me cut you up. It would be very bloody."

"That's ironic. I'm the one with a sword here."

"You mean, this butter knife"

"Don't make me mad..."

"Or what? You will make me a sandwich with that kitchen knife?"

"No. I will cut YOU to pieces!"

"Lucy, stop. Nobody is going to be cut to pieces today." Said Ki, entering the attic. But he wasn't alone. Lucas instantly turned to the new arrivals, glaring at his best friend.

"Hey, SuperMunks, just calm down and tell us what happened." Said Rob.

"Lucas wasted a half day of my work!" Cried Luc.

"What a dick..." Ki said, who was trying to anger him.

"You want to get in now, Ki?"

"SURE!"

"Then let's fight!" Lucas was already drawing his sword, but Rob stopped him.

"Guys, not here! You might accidentally destroy something..." He yelled.

"Fine. We will go outside." Said Ki with an evil smile.

"Make me!"

"Okay." He kicked Lucas through the roof. "Told you. See you later guys." He stopped right by the hole. "Before I forget, I can make you the engine."

"What?" Rob and Luc looked really surprised.

"You think I don't know about your little secret project?" He gave them one of his annoying bad boy smirks, which Alvin couldn't dream to rival.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?"

"I won't. Besides, I've always wanted to visit space." But Rob still wasn't sure about involving that troublemaker into their project.

"Fine, but where did you learn to make space ship engines?"

"It's my own secret... but you have to excuse me now, I have to kick someone's butt." With that, he jumped through the hole.

"How they can still be best friends after all this fighting?" Luc and Rob asked at the same time. They looked at each other and both decided to go back to work.


	2. New Science Genius!

It's almost two months after Ki and and Lucas's fight and Lucas was still bedridden. Ki was too strong and the chipmunk system wasn't able to cure its injuries.

Lucas was furious, but he couldn't do anything. Ki beat him up and ruined his two months.

Meanwhile the work was running in peace. Luc could re-write the AI what Lucas ruined; also he could improve it. Technically, he should've thanked it to Lucas and Ki.

Unfortunately, he couldn't integrate it into the main computer core, because it hasn't been ready yet. Simon and Rob had to work on the energy cells. - The core used as much energy as the NASA supercomputer. - The cells had to store almost 80 petajoules of energy. It wasn't safe at all, because if they had exploded the shockwave would've destroyed the half of L.A. After many days, they made no progress at all.

The wires were built inside the frame, because Chrystal bared them fast. - She didn't want to work, but Rob had made her mind up. He didn't tell anybody how, though...

The next job was building the consoles. It was the work of Luc and Jeanette. Jean was a girl, but surprisingly, she didn't need Luc's help. She was able to do the part of her work alone. It surprised not only Luc, but all of the boys.

When they were designing the organization of the cockpit the problem with the captain's chair showed up.

"Who will be the captain?" Asked Simon. Of course as soon as they heard the question, all of the boys jumped up and exclaimed. "I WILL BE THE CAPTAIN!" Simon didn't know it would happen.

A big fight took place, everybody was shouting and the attic became a place of chaos. Simon didn't want to be a part of that. But what surprised everybody the most was the fact that Ki also stayed quiet through their argument. They thought he would be the first one to be in charge.

The girls tried to stop them, but the fact is fact: Boys are stronger than girls. It was a good fact, 'till Chrystal didn't break it. She grabbed Rob's and Luc's tails and threw them away from each other.

"Guys! Stop! It's so childish." She yelled. Her mate was used to her sudden emotions, but nobody else knew she was so determinate. After a while, she continued. "Look, I think if one of you is the captain, we will die in ten minutes." The boys looked at her with peevish and angry faces, but they had to admit, she was right. "Okay, but who will be the captain, if not me or him or somebody else?" Asked Luc. Chrystal looked around and found the perfect person. "Simon." The boys' mouths opened and their eyes widened. "WHAT?! WHY?"

"Shut up, guys." Demanded Chrystal and stepped to Simon. "Do you want to be everybody's commander?" Simon wasn't sure what he wanted. He has never been in higher rank than anybody yet. "I'm not sure... what about Ki?" Chrystal bent to his ear and whispered in. "Si, just realize the facts. Those are too... wild. You're the only who is calm enough to captain a ship." Simon looked at the boys and he saw that they were watching him with angry and terrifying faces. He swallowed in scare and looked back at Chrystal. "They are just jealous of you." She said and looked at the angry boys with fifty times more frightening face. They stopped watching Simon and continued their work. "How did you do that?" Asked Simon. She smiled. "Nobody likes to mess with me."

After some more time of working on the energy cell, Simon couldn't bear it anymore. "This is pointless! Such energy source doesn't exist yet!" "Oh really?" That was Ki's voice, no doubt. They let him on the team under one condition: Ki won't be bothering anyone.

"What do you want now? Because I'm busy. We still don't have the e-" "Energy source? No offence, but I knew you guys would fail at creating one." Now, it was Rob turn to speak. "And what makes you think you are able to make it?" "Maybe the fact... that I've already built it?" They looked at him with disbelief. "HOW?" He smirked. "Let's say I broke a few rules... anyway, you want to see it?" They nodded. Ki took them to his room... where Corey and Jessica were.

"What are they doing here?" Simon immediately asked. "They were helping me... nothing else." The girls giggled at the comment. Si turned his head. "So, where is that energy source of yours?" "Right here." Ki pointed in the direction of a small tent-like structure. "So professional..." Rob said. He glared at him. "You think building a spaceship in the attic is professional?" Rob was going to say something but Corey stopped him. "Guys, stop it!" "Let's just see it." Simon said after a while, entering the tent. "Oh my god!" "What is it Simon?"

In front of them was a small,cubical object, which could fit into their paws. In the middle of it was a blue sphere of energy. "How did... it's impossible!" Simon exclaimed loudly. Rob reaction could be described like that: His lower jaw was three miles underground.

"I told you I didn't obey a few rules... of modern physics." Simon and Rob walked closer, carefully looking at the amazing piece of technology in front of them. "You realize this shouldn't... this MUSTN'T exist?" Simon asked. "Because you think humans really discovered how this universe works? They are FAR from it."

"I'm curious about one thing, though." Luc said after a few more moments of thought. "What would happen... if this would get damaged or destroyed?" "I predict that a huge black hole would be formed." Ki said without hesitation. Corey and Jessica shifted nervously. "Wait... we helped you to build a device able to create black holes?" The bespectacled chipette asked. "Don't worry. It's not that easy to destroy. I already done a few experiments involving explosives..." "Wait, you tried to blow THIS up!?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"You are crazy!" They said in unison again after Ki stayed quiet for a while, still smiling. "You know as well as I do that I am." Nobody argued with this statement. "We will install it after I finish the engine." Finally, something Simon and Rob were curious about. "I think you'll have to install it by yourself" Said Luc while approaching the cube. "This object is so powerful that..." He made another step but he bounced back, flying out of the tent. "...my own power source can't bear it." He finished, rubbing the back of his head. The scene surprised everyone, except Ki.

He walked to the cube and picked it off the ground, earning a few gasps from the small crowd. "I hereby name you... THE CUBE!"

Everyone looked at him. "The Cube? That's it?" Ki looked at them, clearly annoyed. "It's THE CUBE!" He said, holding it in his right paw. "Alright, now we have the cubic energy source." Said Simon , and Ki gave him an angry look. "I mean, THE CUBE, thus we solved the power source problem." He thought for a while. "But how can our ship handle an infinite power source?" Luc continued. "I agree with Simon, our ship wasn't originally designed with an infinite power source, even the main A.I. would... rather explode." He finished, taking his chin.

Rob looked at the nothing for a while; he was thinking. Then, a few minutes later, he found a good, but a bit crazy idea in his mind. "Guys, I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it. " The others looked at him. "Go ahead." Rob took a deep breath. "The main problem is the size. The ship is too small. If we built it bigger, the infinity of the energy source won't be a problem."

Rob was right. As he finished what he wanted to say, the others' eyes widened and gave him 'you're insane' sights. "So we should build it bigger." Said Simon and the sarcasm was clearly audible in his voice. 'Why don't we turn the whole house into a starship?"

"I told you weren't going to like it." Said Rob. Everybody, except for Ki and Chrystal, looked at him with annoyingly serious face. "You have a good point." Said Ki. "But it would be more than impossible. However..." Nobody liked, when Ki finished the sentence with 'however'. It meant he was planning on doing something crazy. "Ki, don't tell me you're planning on doing what I think." Pleaded Simon. "But what could I, of all people, be planning?" Asked Ki with a fake innocent smile. "Just tell it us Ki." Asked Rob, but Ki shook his head. "No. you have to wait 'till I install THE CUBE." The others sighed and nodded. "Okay Mr. Secret Agent."

* * *

In the morning of the next day, Ki still hasn't told the others his idea yet. But they hadn't been able to sleep all night because they had wanted to find out Ki's 'miraculous' idea. Luc and Rob were the first two, who went up to the attic to find out what was Ki's plan. As they stepped into the attic, their minds froze.

There were three cars, welded to each other. The frame of the original ship was on the top of the three cars; another frame was set up around the cars. Ki was welding the bottom part of the new, bigger ship. As he noticed the two chipmunks standing with open wide mouths, he stopped working and turned the welder off. He stood up and walked to the surprised 'munks.

"What's so surprising, guys?" He asked with a non ordinary smile. "How the munk did you carried these cars up here?" Asked Luc. "Yeah. How did you do that? As I know Luc even would've died to that." Said Rob. Ki just looked at the cars with calm sight, then he turned back at his workmates. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't me. It was THE CUBE." Rob and Luc facepalmed at the same time. "Is it even possible?" Asked the auburn furred one. Ki stepped to him and shook his head."You are talking like you aren't a scientist... what the gravity is?" "Energy?"

"That's it! What do we have? An infinite energy source. It wasn't so hard to create anti-gravity.

"Okay, but you modified the whole plan." Said Luc. "Did you draw a new set of blueprints?" Ki shrugged. "Nope. Why should I have drawn them?" They facepalmed again and sighed in disappointment. "Ki how are we going to help you if we don't know the plan or even the construction?" Asked Rob with anger in his voice. Ki laughed annoyingly. "Relax guys. I drew new blueprints, they just aren't here, because I don't need them. The whole structure of the ship is in my mind." He said, poking his head with his index finger.

"That's perfect, but we can't help you if we don't see the blueprints." Said Luc, approaching Ki "Anyway, I may fix this." He put his paw on Ki's head, then he headed to the unfinished ship hull. "We should have something more..." He searched his mind for a correct word. "...visual than the blueprints stored in your mind." He laid down his paw on the ship's hull, and in a couple of seconds, a holographic form of Ki's blueprint appeared around the ship.

"This is... unbelievable!" gasped Rob. At the opposite, Ki wasn't surprised at all. "How long will it last?" He asked, looking at the blueprints. "In fact, as long as we need it. It doesn't need too much power." At the same moment Simon entered the attic, holding some papers. He looked at the ship, froze for a while, his eyes fell out of their sockets. "Guys, did I miss something ?" He said, still looking at the ship. "Well, not much, besides the fact that Ki made some 'modifications' to our ship and Luc gave us a holographic blueprint." Said Rob. "What are those papers?" "Luc asked me to make some test for the A.I. and print them, and I think it's ready to be installed." Simon gave him the results. There were thousands of lines of code, printed on hundreds of pages, and he read them all, or rather, 'scanned' them all. "That's perfect, there's not a single error. By the way, before I make the final step, How should we call the ship main A.I.?" Asked Luc, looking at the others.

"Jarvis." Suggested Robert. "Rob it's already used in Iron Man. I know you're a HUGE fan of it, but we can't name the A.I. after Jarvis." Said Chrystal with a comforting smile. "Also, I think that Sirius is a perfect name." Luc disagreed with Chrystal. "I've read one of Rob's novels and he calls the A.I. of the ship Sirius." Rob looked at Luc with angry face. "How could you read my novel? I haven't written it yet!" Luc swallowed. He has just accidentally told the truth to everybody. He held up his paws. "Okay, okay, okay. I practiced on you. I wanted to learn mind reading and looks like I could. " Rob breathed in and out few times before he finally calmed himself down.

"Guys, back to the topic!" Said Jeanette a bit louder than she usually spoke. "So I think the creator of the A.I deserves that we name the A.I. after him." "It's very wise." Said Simon. "But we can't call the A.I simply Luc." "That would make too much confusion." Said Luc. Everyone looked at him.

"I will name it..." He begun.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! **

**Also, the rest of the band will arrive in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


End file.
